villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Austin
Austin Carter and Justin Bennet are the protagonist villains in Nitrome's 100th game Nitrome Must Die. They are best friends who after growing sick of constantly losing in Nitrome's games, decide to take the company down once and for all. Biography Nitrome Must Die begins with Austin getting another Game Over screen in a Nitrome game after which he and Justin start a chat in which they share their rage against Nitrome. While chatting Justin mentions that he is "wishing someone could shut them down for good". They then make a deal to do it themselves and head to the Nitrome Towers with their bikes. Upon arriving to said location Austin crashes into trash cans which turns out to be beneficial for them due to weapons being inside of them for some reason. The boys then take them and proceed to wreak havoc inside of Nitrome Towers. Their entrance is noticed via a security camera by an employee who uses a device called Charomat to summon characters from previous Nitrome games in an attempt to stop them. Despite the opposition, however, Austin & Justin manage to battle their way through hordes of enemies to final floor where they face the company's owner. During the ensuing battle the boss calls some remaining employees for back-up only the boys to take them down as well before going on to the roof. Here Austin & Justin use a Bang-pistol to make the building crumble forcing the boss to use an escape pod. However, the duo manages to take him down at this point using rockets, resulting in the boss' demise. A few days after this Austin and Justin start another chat in which they agree to use the money they stole from Nitrome Towers to set up their own game studio. After this game the duo has made a few more appearances. Both of them are featured as playable characters in the game Gopogo and Justin makes a cameo appearance in one level of Super Stock Take, being held prisoner in a huge cage. They are also seen on some skins based on Nitrome games. Personalities Due to his sweatshirt, the player can easily see Justin as a bit shy at times and maybe even withdrawn. He also appears to be curious (staring at flies) and sloppy (passing gas). Austin appears to be more dominant of the two as he may push Justin around despite them being friends. Trivia *Prior to the release of Nitrome Must Die, Nitrome set up Facebook accounts for Austin and Justin and created a website to promote the game. However, after the game's release the boys' Facebook accounts have become inaccessible for some reason and the address for Nitrome Must Die website now redirects to the Nitrome website. *Some players have noticed that Justin's appearance is similar to that of Kenny McCormick's from South Park. This is referenced in the elevator when Justin tightens his hood, leaving only his eyes visible and looks at the screen. *Austin's computer makes references to Canary, Office Trap and Rubble Trouble Tokyo. The computer also parodies Apple computers, made clear by the Pear logo on it. Navigation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Hypocrites Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Chaotic Evil